1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling the driving of a wearable robot, which performs natural and soft motions by minimizing the resistance reaction of the robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In dermoskeleton-type wearable robots, it is very important to incorporate in real time a human being's intention to move in order to minimize the resistance reaction of the robots and perform motions naturally.
In addition, in order for such a robot to promptly react to a human being's initial intention to move, an algorithm for enhancing the driving sensitivity of the robot is required.
However, most existing wearable robots have adopted an algorithm that calculates a joint torque on a force applied by a user and then drives the robot. In this case, when a robot is initially driven, a great resistance reaction is caused by the inertia of the robot or the like and this is returned to the human being.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, a methodology is required that can enhance the sensitivity of the robot's reaction to the user's intention while minimizing a resistance reaction felt by the user as caused by the robot.
Therefore, a technological concept is required that would be able to incorporate into an existing scheme a phenomenon in which the robot is currently moving, operate the joint of the robot using the corrected input, and then softly control the joint of the robot in conformity with the wearing user's intention to move, as well as the existing scheme that simply measures a force applied by a wearing user to the robot, converts the force into a torque, and operates the joint of the robot based on the torque.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the better understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.